


Life’s Harder than a Hockey Fight

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, F/M, Family Feels, Good!Jonathan Morganstern, Hockey AU, Infant Death (not graphic), M/M, bad parent maryse, bad parent robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alec’s life started out rough, but when the Garroways take him in, Alec finds the one thing that can change his life forever. Hockey. A journey from Alec’s lowest moment, to his highest high.





	Life’s Harder than a Hockey Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/gifts).

> Hey guys! I went on a hockey spree and decided that I needed this. I hope you like it! I left it so there might be a sequel if you guys want it! 
> 
> I tried to make this as accurate as possible, but in reality some things have been changed for plot purposes. As always this was beta’d by my AMAZING friend Thatnerdemily!

**Nine Years Ago**

The raid lasted only minutes, and as the last of the beat cops took away the Lightwood parents, Detective Luke Garroway frowned as he glanced around the New York apartment on the upper east side. The blue and red lights lit up the dark night and as the apartment door closed, the darkness crept in. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were prominent lawyers in the city, but with their success came scheduling conflicts, missed pick up times, short tempers, and their 5 year old daughter showing up to kindergarten with bruises along her arms. 

Looking around the apartment one more time, the detective went to seal up the place when he heard a small sniffle from the quiet room. Pulling out his gun, he carefully crept along the sides, hoping to hear the sound again. Almost as if the person had read his mind, a small sniffle came again, this time from the small coat closet by the door. “NYPD Special Victims Unit,” Luke called. Turning the doorknob slowly, he pointed his flashlight into the small area and froze when he saw a boy, no older than seven, holding a small bundle of blankets in his arms. 

Putting his gun away immediately, Luke squatted down to the boy’s eye level. “I’m Detective Garroway with the New York Police Department,” he said softly. “I’m here to help you… What do you have there?” He asked. Without looking up, the little boy cried harder. 

“Bobert and Marysse said to keep him quiet, but he’s sick, he wouldn’t stop crying… so they made him… he won’t wake up.” Luke’s heart sank as he carefully pulled back the blankets to see a very still and blue infant in the boy’s arms. Shifting so he was sitting down, Luke slowly tried to take the baby from the boy’s arms. As he did, he got a good look at the baby. He was small for his age, with bright red welts along his arms and a deep cut across his eyebrow. 

“What’s your name son?” He asked softly, grabbing his radio and calling in for an ambulance. He knew there was nothing that could be done about the infant, but the little boy needed serious medical attention. 

“Alec Lightwood,” the little boy replied between sniffles. Moving his arm up to wipe away the tears, the seven-year-old winced at the movement. It was only then that Luke noticed the blood coming from the boy’s t-shirt. 

“Are Maryse and Robert your mom and dad?” Alec nodded causing Luke’s heart to break just a little bit more. “Well, I can promise they’re not going to hurt you again… How about we get out of this closet and someone can look at your little brother… what’s his name?” Alec looked at Luke unsure. 

“Max,” he whispered. “His name is Max.” Luke nodded and jumped slightly when the paramedics came in, taking the small baby from his arms. 

“Well Max is in good hands… why don’t we get out of here?” He repeated. Alec still looked unsure until the loud noises from outside spooked him, causing the boy to fly into Luke’s arms. Immediately Luke took the boy into his arms, carrying him out to the ambulance. As he placed him on the back of the bus, he saw the look of betrayal. 

“Don’t go!” The little boy cried. “Please! They’ll get me!” Luke frowned before looking over at his colleague who nodded. She had it from there. Sitting down next to the boy, he waited patiently as they looked him over. Some deep scarring from past abuse, but no broken bones thankfully. As CPS showed up, Luke knew he couldn’t let the boy go with them. Alec had barely let go of Luke’s hand, he wouldn’t do well with people he didn’t know. 

“Hey, I’m going to be right there,” Luke told the boy, pointing to a spot within sight, but out of earshot. “I need to make a phone call and talk to a couple people but I’m not going to leave you alright?” The boy looked nervous but nodded as Luke started to walk away. Once he was sure he was out of the little boy’s earshot, he dialled his wife’s number and waited for her to pick up. 

“I swear Lucian, if you got shot again I’m going to murder you,” came a voice from the other line that caused Luke to chuckle. 

“I’m fine… but I was wondering… I know we had discussed fostering a couple of kids in the next few years, but…” 

“You’ve already got the kids picked out, don’t you?” Jocelyn Garroway smiled over the phone, knowing her husband. 

  


“There’s these kids... their parents beat them and the eldest boy… I can’t say much, but he really needs a stable environment. There’s almost no record of him, I had CPS check. There’s a birth certificate, but they say they sent him to family to live. He’s seven… they killed the youngest child because he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t be quiet, he was just an infant.” Luke bit his knuckle in order to keep him calm. 

“Luke.. Bring them. You said children, right? Do I need to prepare Jonathan for the couch or Clary?” Luke sighed in relief. 

“Just let Jonathan know that he’s going to have someone on the bottom bunk tonight. His sister is with CPS already and I don-“ Luke was cut off by a scream. Turning around he saw CPS trying to calm a terrified Alec. “I gotta go.” Hanging up, Luke sprinted to Alec’s side looking around at the adults. “What’s going on?” He asked as Alec curled into his coat. 

“He’s to be taken to an emergency home while we see if there’s any family willing to take him or his sister.” Luke glared at the older lady. He knew she was just doing her job, but the fact that she didn’t seem to even care about Alec’s emotions set off red flags. 

“My wife and I will keep him over night. We both have licenses, just give me the safety plan.” The social worker sighed and grabbed the plan handing it over to Luke. Without thinking, he pulled his pen out of his pocket and signed the form before thrusting it back at her.

“I’ll be in touch in the morning,” she stated. “Do you want the sister as well tonight? I have her in my car.” Luke nodded before looking down at Alec. The boy’s jet black hair was still buried within his coat but the even fall and rise of his chest gave away his state. 

*********

Pulling into the driveway, Luke sighed as he glanced at the car seats in the back. As soon as the two had entered his car, the exhausted children had held hands as they passed out. Turning the car off, Luke opened the doors as softly as he could. By the time the door had shut, Jocelyn was outside, arms crossed against the cold. 

“Jonathan set up his bed, is he asleep?” Luke looked back before rubbing the back of his head. “I’ve got Izzy with us, too. I’m sorry, but she was in the car and I couldn’t leave her..” Jocelyn held up her hand. “It’s not a problem Luke, I understand. Let’s get them in and ready for bed. I’m sure they’re exhausted. I’ll let Clary know she’s going to have a sleepover while you get the boy to bed.” 

“His name is Alec, and I’ll grab him, can you grab her?” The two carried the children into their home, making sure the children were tucked in before making their way to the kitchen. 

“So… I can tell this would be a losing battle if I tried to play devil’s advocate? We don’t know anything about these kids, Luke. They’ve been hurt by parental figures, who knows what their temperaments are like… what if she’s terrified of us? What if they don’t get along with Clary and Jonathan?” Luke sighed. 

“We don’t have to rush this if we don’t want to, but that little boy in there trusts me and I’m not going to let anything happen to him. He deserves a good life and I think he would thrive with an older brother, someone to look out for him for once. And I know he can be a good big brother, he… I found him sobbing because of his little brother, with the boy in his arms. They killed his little brother, Max. He was just an infant. I don’t think he’d let anything happen to Clary or Izzy. As for Izzy, she… She’s such a strong little girl. I don’t have any fears with her.” 

As the two continued their discussion, they didn’t notice a mop of raven hair hiding behind the doorway, terrified of what was to come but a burning desire to prove to his saviour he was right. Turning back to the room he came from, he was startled when he saw a taller boy tower over him. 

“They’re good,” the redhead stated as he glanced into the kitchen. “They’re not perfect, but they try their best, and they won’t ever hit you, even though sometimes you might think you deserve it.” Alec looked up at the boy in fear. “Come on, we’ll watch the mighty ducks until they get done talking.” Alec slowly followed the taller boy into the living room and sat awkwardly on the floor. “What are you doing?” Jonathan asked when he noticed the boy on the floor. “You can sit up on the couch, it’s cold down there.” The boy looked at the couch before slowly moving up to it. It was strangely soft, nothing like the ones he had at his house. “I’m Jonathan, by the way,” Alec looked at Jonathan and smiled softly. 

“I’m Alec.” Jonathan, nodded before a loud movie appeared on the screen. “What is the mighty ducks?” Alec asked after a moment. 

“You’ve never seen the mighty ducks?!” Alec shook his head, looking down at his hands. 

“Watching TV was forbidden,” the younger boy replied. Jonathan looked at Alec sadly before scooting over and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Well, I’ll teach you everything about hockey, okay?” As the movie started to play, Alec slowly felt his eyes drooping and he’d just met the kids in the movie when he drifted off to sleep. For once, he didn’t have to wake himself up from nightmares. For once, he felt safe. 

_Three months later._

It had been three months since Alec and Izzy had come to live with the Garroway’s and life had slowly settled into a routine. Izzy, Clary, and Jonathan went to school every morning while Jocelyn homeschooled Alec. After a couple of assessments, it was clear that the boy had never attended school and the Garroways wanted him to get caught up before he entered school next year. 

Alec was unlike any child Jocelyn had dealt with. He was extremely polite, never asked for anything but bread and water, much to her disdain, and did whatever she asked of him without question. It wasn’t until Luke and Jonathan got home every night did the boy’s personality come through. Every night Jonathan would come home with tales of hockey practice with the team that Luke coached and every night Alec would sit quietly on the couch, listening with intent. The raven haired boy asked questions about terms he didn’t understand, quietly gave advice when Jonathan asked for it. Every night the two would fall asleep in bed watching one of Jonathan’s many hockey movies.

Tonight was Miracle and after verifying they were out cold, Jocelyn turned off the TV before going back to the kitchen. Seeing Luke hunched over a case, Jocelyn smiled before kissing his neck. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” She started. Luke groaned and closed the case, leaning back and looking up at her. 

“Well that’s never a good sign,” he started. “What have you been thinking?” Jocelyn slapped his shoulder softly as a chuckle spilled past her lips. 

“Alexander is very much into hockey,” she started again, causing Luke to roll his eyes. 

“And Isabelle likes science, your point?” Jocelyn sighed.

“I got a flyer when I was picking up Clary and Izzy from school. They have a youth hockey league at the rink after Jonathan’s practices every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I think it would be really good for him to play, see if this is just a fan thing or something he really wants to do?” Luke took the flyer and looked down at it. It was for his age range and it wasn’t too expensive. They still had some of Jonathan’s old equipment that Luke was sure would fit the growing 8-year-old. Sighing, he looked back up at his wife and nodded. 

“We can ask him in the morning, but I’m sure he’ll say yes. Jonathan has been practicing with him for a couple months now in the back. I just hope you’re ready for two hockey nuts in this house.” Jocelyn gave Luke “The Look” and he sighed. “Alright, three hockey nuts.” 

*********

It was the first night of youth league hockey and to say Alec felt out of place would be an understatement. All of the boys on his team seemed to have been playing since they could walk and as Alec slowly made his way onto the ice, his feet slipped causing him to wobble. 

“Is this your first time on the ice?” A voice asked and Alec slowly looked over to see a boy about his age with bright blond hair and mismatched eyes. 

“Uh… yeah… I only played with Jonathan outside in our driveway,” he said slowly. The boy nodded as he held his stick with ease. 

“You’ll learn. I sucked too when I first started. I’m Jace Herondale.” The boy held out his hand and Alec took it softly. 

“I’m Alec… Li.. Garroway,” he said after a second. The adoption had gone through a couple weeks ago and the raven haired boy was still getting used to his last name. 

“Wanna skate around so you get used to things?” The blond asked and Alec nodded thankfully. As the two skated around the rink, Jace made sure to stick with Alec no matter how many kids wanted him to come play with him. “We’re going to be best friends, Alec.” Jace said. “I promise.”

  


**Three Years Ago**

Alec groaned when he saw a flash of light illuminate the darkness. “Dad, can you please stop?” He asked as he shifted his gear on his shoulder. “You’re embarrassing me.” Luke laughed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

“Absolutely not. It’s my boy’s first high school hockey game. Besides, Jonathan was sick that he had practice tonight and wouldn’t be able to come. I promised him lots of videos and pictures.” Alec rolled his eyes as he saw his mom and sisters walk ahead, number 19 on their backs Alec had always loved Toews from the Blackhawks, and when he noticed the number was available he took it in a heartbeat. 

“Jonathan is at Princeton. He wouldn’t want to come see a high school game anyway.” Luke looked at Alec sadly. It was the one thing the Garroways hadn’t been able to break, no matter how many MVP trophies, no matter how many youth hockey games Alec won, he was never good enough. He always picked out his flaws and mistakes on the ice. 

“Jonathan has always and will always be your biggest cheerleader, Alec. I know you’re not blood like him and Clary and that means something to you, but you’ve been his little brother since the moment you stepped into our home. And he, all of us, are extremely proud of you, okay?” Alec opened his mouth but was cut off by a mop of blond hair, and subsequent body, crashing into him. “Ah.. Mr. Herondale, I was wondering where you were,” Luke joked, smiling at his son’s best friend. “You ready to win your first Varsity game without Alec?” Jace pulled back from Alec, arm still wrapped around the younger boy’s neck as he looked up at Luke. 

“Alec didn’t tell you?” He asked, looking at the boy. “He made varsity.” Luke looked at Alec with arms crossed as the youngest male blushed. 

“I didn’t… I still think it’s a mistake. I didn’t want to get your guy’s hopes up… besides, Jace will be the starting Center. I’m just the b…” Alec’s mouth was covered with a calloused hand as he tried to finish. 

“Alec is going to play a lot, ignore everything he says. The coach was really impressed with him during tryouts and practice. He even beat a lot of the senior boys. Besides, he’s my right wing, I need him, and the team needs him.” Luke smiled softly at the boys before shaking his head. 

“You know Jonathan really isn’t going to like that he’s missing this game,” Luke reiterated causing Alec to sigh. 

“He’s playing college hockey, I think he’ll survive.” 

*******

“And the final countdown has begun! 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The Eagles win their first home game by a score of 5-2! This Eagles team looks like they have a bright future ahead of them, with the youngest Garroway brother and the star center, Herondale. They’re sure to be unstoppable this season!” The crowd went wild as the final horn sounded and soon Alec had his hands full of Herondale as the team celebrated their first victory. Feeling Jace pull back Alec looked into the eyes of his best friend who’s grin was contagious. 

“Two goals in the first game! Not bad for a kid who couldn’t skate,” Jace said as Alec laughed. Looking to the stands, he smiled when he saw his sisters and parents yelling in victory. The picture caused Alec to smile before he noticed a shock of red hair clapping stoically beside them. Pushing away from the team, Alec sprinted across the ice and to the locker room, quickly changing into his street clothes before going outside to the lobby. The Freshman ignored the pats on his back and instead searched the room until he found the tall, 6’1 defenceman by the door. Running towards him, Alec ran into the arms of his brother hugging him tightly. 

“How did you get here?!” Alec asked looking around for their parents. “I thought you had practice?!” Jonathan laughed and shook his head. 

“You think I’m going to miss my brother’s first varsity hockey game? Especially since he’s a freshman? I told my coach and he let me leave practice early. I only got here in the second period though… you need to-” 

“Work on my backhand, I know, I’m trying.” Jonathan pulled Alec into another hug before smiling down at him.

“So, I haven’t told Mom and Dad yet, but… I think I’m entering the draft after the season is over,” Jonathan said softly so no one could overhear. “I’ve had a couple of scouts at the games and… I think I’m going to do it. My coach says I’m good enough and school was never really my thing.” Alec looked at his brother amused before shaking his head. 

“Mom won’t be happy,” he stated causing Jonathan to laugh. 

“Well mom will get over it if I make it to an NHL team.” Alec nodded and looked down at his hands. 

“Any team you’re hoping to get?” He asked sadly. 

“Well, I’d love for the Blackhawks to pick me up, but we’ll see, won’t we?” Wrapping an arm around his brother’s neck, he led them over to where their family was and Alec was given a hug by every single member. 

“You stink, big brother,” Clary said as she held her nose. 

“Can I get your socks?” Isabelle asked causing the entire family to turn to her. “What? They stink, there’s gotta be something growing on them, I’d like to examine them… for science.” Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his sister’s head. 

“Maybe after the season is over. These are my lucky socks, okay?” 

  


**Four Months Ago**

Alec looked down at the flower he held. Tonight was the last night that he’d ever play a regular season game as an Eagle. It was senior night and everyone had come to watch the Captain play. Looking over at his mom, he smiled softly, tears had already filled her eyes as she stared up at her now 6’3 son. “I love you, mom,” Alec whispered as he waited for their names to be called, as captain of the team he was the last to go, and the crowd rumbled with excitement. 

“And now! Number 19! Alec Garroway!” The crowd roared as Alec and Jocelyn walked down the red carpet onto the ice. “Alec Garroway is the captain of the Eagles, three time state champion, two time state MVP and three time starter for the New York State All-star team. Additionally, Alec has played for the United States National team under 17 league since he was 15, setting the record for youngest MVP and helping them place in the World Championship tournament. Outside the rink, Alec is president of the youth for change club and Valedictorian of his senior class. After high school, Garroway has decided to enter the 2019 NHL draft where he hopes to join his brother and best friend. He is escorting his mother, Jocelyn Garroway.” When the announcer was done, the crowd roared. Alec gave his mother the flower before kissing her cheek and standing alongside the other four seniors. The entire arena filled with flashes as the boys were recognised for playing all four years. When it was done, they made their way off the ice. Waiting for them was Alec’s family. Smiling, he saw Jonathan in his Buffalo Sabres gear while Jace stood next to him in his New York Rangers outfit. 

“Really, guys?” Alec asked after a second, the smile never leaving his face. “Potentially my last home game and you guys haaaave to show off.” The two boys looked down at their clothes before shrugging in unison. 

“I was just telling Herondale here that his teams going down when we get you. The Garroways will crush the Rangers.” 

“And I was just telling him there’s no way they’re getting the best player in the draft. We will and we’re going to crush them.” Alec rolled his eyes and looked at his parents who shrugged. 

“And what if I get selected by another team?” He questioned seriously. The two boys looked at each other in shock, as if it hadn’t even crossed their minds their best friend would get put on another team. “Or what if I don’t get selected at all… you know with what happened last year…” 

The last year had been a rough time for the Garroways. They had known since he was fifteen that Alec was gay, but when he was named MVP of the New York State tournament, Alec’s ex had leaked it to the press that Alec’s preference could ruin his chance at ever being in the NHL. 

“If they don’t choose you because you like sticks on and off the ice then they need to stop the you can play campaign because it’s bullshit. You’re the number one choice, I guarantee it.” Alec rolled his eyes before looking back at the ice. 

“I need to get out there… I’ll see you guys later?” The family nodded before Alec took the ice, future, family, and friends locked away, the game the only thing on his mind. 

**The 2019 NHL Draft**

**Present Day**

Alec sat nervously as his black suit seemed to keep all of his tension in place. It was a long day already, with interviewers and announcers alike talking about his past, his present, and his future. Looking over to his father, he frowned when a flash went off in front of him. 

“REALLY dad?” Alec sighed, hands fiddling with each other. “Not the time.” Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around his son, pulling him close to take another picture. 

“My son is about to be drafted into the NHL. I’m sorry, but after how long? Nine years of hockey games and travelling the world to watch you play? I’m going to take pictures. Besides, history is going to be made today. The first openly gay man is going to be drafted into the NHL. I want pictures before you make history.” Alec rolled his eyes as he looked down at his hands. 

“I have to get selected first, which is a big if.” Luke sighed before messing with Alec’s hair.

“You’re going to get selected. I knew it when your brother got selected and I knew it when Jace got selected last year. You’re the best right wing in the draft, you’re not problematic, and you’re talented.” The timer counted down and soon the first pick had been sent in. As the managers and family members of the team stepped up to the stage, Alec held his breath. He wasn’t expected to get first pick, most of the announcers had slated him 3rd or 4th at best, but the first pick meant if the announcers were correct, his time was coming soon. 

“The New York Rangers have always prided themselves with being an open and compassionate team, filled with players who not only could play, but could give back to the community.” The manager started. “That is why we have chosen our first pick, from the United States Program, Alexander Garroway.” Alec froze when he heard his name being called. Not only was he selected as the first draft pick, but he was going to the New York Rangers, with Jace. Looking over at Luke, the male smiled softly as he rubbed his back.

“Go on…” He encouraged. Alec slowly stood up, hugging every member of his family before making his way down to the stage. There, his suit jacket had been taken and before he could realise it, a New York Rangers jersey had been slipped over his head. As he walked onto the stage, the clapping grew louder causing Alec’s face to flush and as he shook the manager’s hand the man leaned in. 

“If you can play, you can play,” he stated. “We don’t care about anything else. Welcome to the Rangers.” 


End file.
